the Great Below
by Psycho Ferret1
Summary: Angst. Death. Vincent being his usual depressing self. Cid crying. mild yaoi, nothing major.


AUTHOR: Psycho Ferret  
  
TITLE: The Great Below  
  
PAIRINGS: Vincent+Cid  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
WARNINGS: It's definitely yaoi, a little bit of self mutilation and stuff of the like. *gasp* Deathfic… *sniffle* I'm Sorry!!!  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Just as usual… I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters involved. Damn. Anyway, I'm a lonely, broke sixteen-year-old with no life and a love for yaoi. I have no car, no money, no anything…. Hell, now I don't even have any keys! .  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a weird ass VincentxCid story… my first one with these two, so bear with me! This is a songficlet. I refer to one of my favorite songs ("The Great Below" by Nine Inch Nails) which personally I think fits Vincent perfectly.  
  
C&C would be nice! I'm always open for it!  
  
~…~ Flashback type stuff  
  
#…# Thoughts  
  
" " Indents mean its going into the lyrics  
  
`~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~- -~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--`  
  
1 ~Always… it was always this way…~  
  
There was a black-clad figure curled into a fetal position on the wooden, glossy floor. Surrounding him was a steadily growing pool of a crimson substance. His ruddy eyes stared at the white-tiled walls with slight interest, unnaturally pale skin even more ivory in hue.  
  
Cid had come home from his frequent trips to the hangar for the Highwind II to find his exotic onyx-hared lover once again having gone into one of his "fits." These fits of depression and self-mutilation were constantly becoming more and more frequent. Recently, Cid had taken off from his usual visits to his baby to take care of a certain other baby, who apparently needed more caring for.  
  
staring at the sea  
  
will she come?  
  
is there hope for me  
  
after all is said and done  
  
~Vincent stood, staring at a long-lost photograph of his first love.~ #Lucretia…# ~The name was somehow bitter on his lips, seemingly unfitting for such a horrid creature to speak the sacred tri-syllable thing. How many times had he cursed himself? How many times would he wait for her, only to be reminded of his betrayal? His failure?~  
  
Cid kneeled down beside his friend, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey… Vincent… I know you can hear me."  
  
anything at any price  
  
all of this for you  
  
all the spoils of a wasted life  
  
all of this for you  
  
~The wood and glass frame slipped from his gloved hands, shattering on the wood floor beside his feet. The ebony locks of silk slipping over the tall man's shoulders as he bowed his lovely head. The vermilion orbs covered in slight by pale, fleshy eyelids. Pale, full lips were drawn into a thin line.~  
  
A soft, incoherent mumble was his reply. Cid bit down on his lower lip, scritching shortly at the ever-present stubble on his chin. He was worried about what Vincent had done this time. The pilot was used to scratches and scrapes… thin half-tried lines of a flowing scarlet hue.  
  
Every time he was filled with dread. Would this be the last time he saw the man alive? Would he be able to save the brunette from his own self- destruction? With hesitant, quivering hands, the man rolled the other onto his backside to review the carnage.  
  
all the world has closed her eyes  
  
tired faith all worn and thin  
  
for all we could have done  
  
and all that could have been  
  
~Could he be with her forever if he made a few well-placed scratches? The others before hadn't been with his full attention. He hadn't wanted to join her completely. Could he fulfill his promise to her this time? Longing sight lingered on the shattered remains of the frame. A pale, nude hand reached down, lifting a short shard. #The Crystal Shards. They call to me, my dear. Don't you hear them? I can be with you again. Please. Will you once more embrace me to your bosom as you did before?#~  
  
Cid couldn't hold back a soft cry. There were numerous wounds on the bare chest and fair face he had come to love. Jagged, bloody things, each as uneven and long as the others.  
  
The blonde could do nothing but stare at the horrid bleeding marks. He never felt the warm tears spill down his cheeks. He looked down into those slowly blinking scarlet eyes. And he was lost.  
  
The ocean pulls me close  
  
And whispers in my ear  
  
The destiny I've chose  
  
Is all becoming clear  
  
~Pain… suffering… all around him as his mind began to slip away… his eyes flitting closed. The glass fragment was lifted… and dropped. Vincent slipped to his knees.~  
  
Cid tore off his jacket, ripping strips from the shirt underneath. Quickly he dampened a cloth, hesitantly dabbing at the wounds. His vision was blurring. #Oh god… don't take him from me…# Shaking hands pressed the cotton strips to the worst of the injuries. He bit down on his lower lip.  
  
"Vincent, please… come back to me…" It was no more than a whisper, a plea.  
  
The currents have their say  
  
The time is drawing near  
  
Washes me away  
  
Makes me disappear  
  
~His breath faltered. His body began to feel heavy. He slumped over on his side. With a slowly dimming gaze, he watched the seductive scarlet fluid leak from his lithe body.~  
  
He knew he was going to lose Vincent. Knew this was the last time he'd hold his body in strong arms. Cid clutched the frail body to his chest with trembling, now bare, hands, stroking velvety-soft locks of ebony with untamed love. The unfocused eyes of his love locked on him. The pale face was as stoic as normal.  
  
"C-Cid… forgive me…" The soft-spoken voice was hoarse and quiet. Cid glanced down at the man, tears slipping down his unshaven face. "I… I love you…"  
  
Cid's eyes widened. It was the first time the ex-TURK had said it. The blonde managed a weak smile, pressing his lips to the other's, determined to wrench one last kiss from him.  
  
And I descend from grace  
  
In arms of undertow  
  
I will take my place  
  
In the great below  
  
~He heard Cid come in. Heard him hurry towards him. And he felt the ever- present sensation of guilt. He loved Cid dearly. Almost as much as Lucretia. But if he did not do this… then he would never rid himself of the daemons that plagued his mind.~  
  
Vincent's blood red eyes fluttered closed. His head rested heavily against Cid's chest. His torn heart stilled.  
  
Cid felt it. Felt the body of his foremost love begin to cool. His own breath faltered. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"God no.. Vincent… no…"  
  
The tears came faster, developing into harsh sobs.  
  
"VINCENT!!"  
  
I can still feel you  
  
Even so far away… 


End file.
